Quallie
Life Childhood Quallie was born fragile. She got sick very easily. Maids have to sanitize themselves multiple times to approach her. If somebody was sick approached her, they might get arrested for attempted regicide. Being sickly was a burden for young Quallie, she got to tired easily and had to stay in her room most of the time. She spend her time listening to radios, painting pictures and reading books all day. At age 11, she met Sissa, a maid’s adopted daughter. tThis is were Quallie able to open up and become a little bit rebellious. Sissa lend her clothes so she doesnt look like a princess when going down, which she does not supposed too, the palace. Going to around Cathra open up To Quallie. She enjoyed the foods and bustling people and soldiers, she love seeing soldier marching around and yelling at people to get out of the way. One time, she was playing with Sissa bythe river bank and accidentally slips in a rock. Washed away for half a mile, She was saved by a soldier nearby. She was sent home to the palace immediately. The soldier thought she was one of the servants daughter and she isn’t when Abayo and Emperor Sammaku ran toward her and starts scolding her. This was the end of her rebellious and fun childhood. Service in Nyaanese Army Sissa and her were both underaged when joining the NIA. They managed to hide their age and told they were both war orphan so they dont have to ask about their parents. Quallie was only 13 when she was enlisted in the Army and graduated at age 14. She also met Gemusya. A 15 year old girl from Remboro. She was a ran away from her strict mother and abusive father. The three together become a battle sisters. They went into two tours. Rajaganaga Campaign During the Last Summer of 997, The girls was sent to the frontline. This is where they were baptized by fire. They survived an artillery barrage to their bunker. Returned the fire to the Malnarrs in the trenches. Gemusya was shot in the shoulder but returned back after their year vacation. South Rajaganaga Campaign It was a easier campaign for them since they stay most of the time at the backlines. for them until one morning when they found Gemusya half naked and beaten up to death. The captain of their company was found accountable for this and was executed. Quallie and Sissa was assigned to another company. Both if them was transferred to frontlines again. This they were not lucky. Sissa was shot in the head in front of Quallie. She was shell-shocked until somebody dragged her out of the trench because they were being overran. She survived a grenade blast when a soldier,’missing name’, kicked it off losing his right leg and pushing Quallie out of the way. This permanently damaged her right hearing. Quallie put a tourniquet on him until medic arrived. This time, the general found out that Quallie was an underaged soldier. She was called into the general to be disciplined but she told her story about the bravery of her two friends. The general put her off the hook and ask if she want to extend her service as an training officer. As a training officer Quallie spent her next two years in a military academy in Novaku. After her graduation, she was also become the crown princess of Nyaan Empire due to failing health of Sammaku. As an newly graduated officer, she was first female to be in charge of training battalion where Aurliea was in. After this class’ graduation, she was crowned as a new empress of Nyaan and left her military service. Trivia * She appeared as a mystery Empress on the very first trailer. Everybody tried to photoshop other Empresses on her but she look more different on the reveal. * Donald mentioned her voice is somewhat sounds like mix of Reol and Marie Ueda * She was called Princess Shorty by her comrades. * Her smile is different from other Empresses * She can’t do make up by herself. She relies on six maids to do her makeup. * She took an hour to take a bath and hour to pick clothes and wear it. Another hour to do her makeup. * She does not wear makeup often though, she tried putting it on herself that most of the time she overdo the foundation. * She and Negev(Girls’ Frontline) act similarly. She might look sadistic but really sweet. * She’s very sarcastic to people close to her. * She’s having a hard time looking for husband since no one tried to court her ever since. * lowkey Yandere * She was the first Empress to be crowned live in TV. Category:Characters Category:Nyaanese Category:Emperor and Empress Category:Nyaanese Emperors and Empress